Frio
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: No Frio de uma Nevasca você pode perceber que as pessoas não são tão Frias assim. Ikarishipping.


**Pokémon pertence... Não sei quem inventou Pokémon, mas o cara era um gênio.**

**Ps:Eu escrevi Pokémon, varias vezes com ou sem acento, não tava com saco para checar isso.**

* * *

_**Frio**_

Explosiva! Snobe! Intrometia!

Como ele ousa! Ele não tinha o direito.

Espera, onde eu estou? Parabéns Dawn! Você brigou com seu melhor amigo, saiu correndo descontroladamente de tanta raiva no meio de uma floresta onde tem mais neve do que qualquer outra coisa e ainda se perde. Você é um génio Dawn!

Tudo bem! Explosiva, eu sou a prova viva disso.

Snobe, me desculpa se eu sou perfeita.

Agora, Intrometida!

Foi você que ligou para aquela ruivinha, de quem eu nunca ouvi falar, fala com ela na maior intimidade e depois me chama de intrometida porque eu perguntei em voz alta e ela era a sua Namorada e que meio de propósito ela ouviu a pergunta. Amigo, eu te fiz o favor da sua vida, porque se ela ouviu vocês saem do zero á zero. E me agradeça quando quiser.

Hum! O que foi essa coisa gelada que caiu na minha cabeça? Ah, neve. Peraí, porque tem neve caindo na minha cabeça. Maravilhoso uma nevasca, justo o que eu precisava.

Calma, Dawn. Você ta pedida no meio do nada, tem neve caindo na sua cabeça cada vez com mais força e sua chapinha foi pró espaço, mas...

Calma aí, que barulho foi esse.

Pronto um Ursaring, pronto só o que me faltava. Ser devorada. O sonho de toda garota. Droga, comecei a chorar.

-Você não é a garota problemática que viaja com o Ash? - Falou a voz atrás de mim. Deus o Uraring tá doente?

-Paul, eu tenho um nome, sabia?- falei ironicamente querendo matar ele , e limpando minhas lágrimas antes de virar pra ter certeza que ele não tinha visto.- É Dawn.

-Tanto faz, DAWN- ele deu tanta envase no meu nome só para me provocar.- Agora, a menos que você queira ser soterrada pela neve existe uma caverna aqui. -Droga, ele tinha razão.

Ele me levou até a caverna e disse pra ficarmos lá até a nevasca passar. De repente eu me dei conta de uma coisa estava tremendo. E essa foi outra grande façanha de Dawn, entrar nessa floresta sem um casaco. As coisa realmente só estão melhorando. Me sentei e encostei na parede.

Não sei o que deu nesse garoto hoje meu deus, mas do nada ele jogou a jaqueta de encima de mim e disse:

- A menos que queira morrer congelada acho melhor vestir isso. – Eu odeio isso, mas tinha razão, de novo. E Ele tava de manga comprida mesmo. Mas aí aconteceu o mais estranho ele sentou do meu lado e começou a tentar puxar assunto:

- Então, Dawn porque estava perdida na floresta?

Tá legal Paul me chamando pelo nome, por livre e espontânea vontade, estranho.

- Não é da sua conta. E eu não estava...- Antes de eu terminar essa frase ele me olhou com uma cara "me engana que eu gosto" - tá legal, eu podia não saber exatamente onde eu estava, mas eu não tava perdida. E afinal, o que você estava fazendo lá?

-Apesar de eu ter perguntado primeiro, eu estava treinando. -respondeu ele.

- Ou seja estava abusando dos seus escravos Pokémons. – Falei num tom irónico

-Ei, não fala assim comigo! Eu só perguntei porque achei que estava triste, afinal esta chorando.

Droga ele viu! Mas, Paul se preocupando comigo MUITO estranho.

-Eu... – comecei a chorar de novo, porque pela primeira vez desde que eu encontrei com ele me lembrei porque tinha entrado nessa floresta.- ...Não te intersa.

-Desculpe.- Falou Frio e Seco.

Dawn, você realmente está ótima hoje. Espera ele pediu desculpa!

-Como assim desculpa? - perguntei

-Desculpa é Desculpa - Ele respondeu – E não tinha que ter me metido mais se você quiser desabafar comigo. Estou preso aqui com você até a nevasca acabar de qualquer jeito.

Deus, esse garoto tem um irmão gêmeo idêntico, com a mesma voz e com o mesmo nome. Pois esse não pode ser o mesmo Paul.

- Acho melhor não...

-Acho, que você não tenho muita escolha!

Esse garoto ganhou a habilidade divina de ler a mente. Só pode ser, porque desde que entramos nessa ele tá acertando tudo que eu tô pensando. Ou isso ou eu estou dando á maior bandeira, e é claro que não pode ser a sengunda. Mas pela milessima vez no dia ele tava certo ele tava preso nessa caverna comigo, e já que ele ofereceu. Eu vou aborrecer ele com essa história de menininha, sim!

E foi isso. A história flui como um rio. Ash e a futura namorada dele, o comentário "inocente" que eu fiz, ele ter gritado comigo e nós brigando, eu ter me perdido na floresta e para dar o toque final na história, eu encontrando com ele. E ele ouviu a história em completo silêncio! Sem comentários sarcásticos, me chamar e menina problemática, nadinha mesmo. Eu cheguei até a pensar que ele tinha dormido ou alguma coisa assim. Mas ele estava REALMENTE prestando atenção. E eu provar isto porque depois que eu terminei ele falou:

-Bem você não devia ter feito aquele comentário...- Deus até ele está contra mim! "Mas ele também não devia ter gritado com você desse jeito. Afinal ele não ficaria tão irritado se não gostasse daquela garota."

Eu não sabia o que falar para ele. Ele nunca tinha sido assim! Pelo menos não comigo. E eu acho que ele percebeu porque ele ficou olhando pra mim de um jeito bem esquisito. Eu realmente queria falar algo para sair dessa, mas falar o que?

-Dawn você está bem? Está ficando vermelha!- Droga! Ele realmente acho que ele está lendo meus pensamentos! Quem eu estou querendo enganar. Eu estou dando essa bandeira toda.

-É que eu... Quer dizer... Na verdade... Ah, que Droga- Eu senti minha face enrubescendo. Deus me ajuda.

E ele? Ele está rindo da minha cara... Peraí! Rindo? O Paul, o mesmo Paul Veilstone, sério, que maltrata seus Pokémons, sempre me chamando de Meninna Problemática. Esse mesmo Paul rindo?

-Para de rir! Não teve graça!- Eu ensisti.

-Não teve graça só para você. Pra mim teve e muita.- Falou ele tentando controlar o riso. Eu nunca tinha reparado antes, mas ele fica realmente fofo quando ri. E eu fiquei lá com cara de Boba olhando pra ele e ele de repente parou de rir e passou a me olhar também.

Deus, Meu dia começa a melhorar e depois você me bota em outra saia justa? Isso é de propósito? O Senhor gosta de me ver sofrer?

"Sim......" Soprou a voz do Além.

-O Que foi isso?- Ele perguntou.

-Nada! Não foi Nada! Ignora! –Se eu estou tão maluca para conseguir falar com Deus. Daqui a pouco vou estar dançando com o elefantinho-cor-de-rosa!

-Dawn...- Dessa vez foi o Paul, tá. Deus vez o favor de ir embora.- Você tem certeza que está bem?

-O quê? Eu tô ótima na verdade nunca estive melhor!- Eu Metralhei isso para fora e dei uma risada falsa no final. É ele não engoliu essa.

-Tem realmente certeza que você está bem?- Ele repetiu.

-Não é nada demais...- Suspirei – É só toda está história sabe do Ash, Da Ruivinha, Você, essa nevasca, minha Chapinha...

-Um Minuto, Peraí!- Disse ele me intenrrompendo- Eu!

Abri e fechei minha boca milhares de vez. E a resposta mais inteligente foi essa:

-Ahmmmmmm... –Vocês conseguem imaginar minha situação? – É que você tá diferente, você não tá igual ao o que você costuma ser!

-Diferente, Como?

-Ah, você sabe, estranho, mas estranho num bom sentido. Tá parecendo mais sensível e menos Frio do que costuma ser. E isso é um coisa muito legal.

-Só porque eu sou severo com meus pokemons e não faça questão de ser gentil com meus rivais não significa que eu seja uma pessoa ruim.

-Quase isso! Mas foi bom conhecer o outro Você.

Para mim o resto passará a não existir. E Eu nem notei que a nevasca parou. Na verdade, ela havia parado a algum tempo. Como e descobri isso? Porque naquele momento eu Tinha certeza que o Paul iria me beijar. Mas adivinha o que aconteceu? O Brock e o Ash acharam a gente! Pessoal... Eu Tô Brigada com vocês, então ajam como se me odiassem, fiquem no Centro Pokemon torcendo pra eu morrer congelada. Mas me deixava aqui sozinha com ele!

-Dawn, estávamos tão preocupados Ash exclamou. Eu já ouvi falar de memória de Peixe, mas ele é pior que a Dori do Procurando Nemo!

-É Dawn, ficamos preocupados de você ter saído nessa nevasca, sem casaco e sozi...- É Eles finalmente perceberam que eu tava com o Paul. Que Beleza, heim!

Sou só ou o Clima Tá meio estranho por aqui? Eu tenho de para de falar comigo mesma, isso é baixa auto-estima.

-O Quê ele está fazendo aqui?- Ash perguntou irritado.

-Ele? Ahhh, Bem, ele, claro, ele, ele tava...

-Protegendo ela. É, ela tava perdida na floresta, mas ela me encontrou e em seguiu problematicamente até aqui- Infelizmente esse era o Paul que eu conhecia, Frio como a neve.

-Bem, mas agora estamos aqui para proteger ela! Então você pode ir embora Respondeu Ash. Ash, Cala a Boca e vai embora você.

-É está na minha Hora, aqui está começando a encher de perdedores Falou Paul se levantando e indo embora, mas antes de sair da Caverna ele se virou para mim e falou- De qualquer jeito, Tchau, Dawn.- E Saiu.

-Que bom que esse grosso foi embora!- Ash continuava.

Mas eu não tinha me despido dele.

-Paul espera...- E sai correndo atrás dele.

-Por que ela tá indo atrás dele?- Perguntou Ash

-Ash, acho que você nunca vai entender as complexidades do amor- Falou Brock balançando a cabeça.

-Amor? Quê amor?

-Ash você tem 15 anos, mas continua tão emocionalmente maduro, quanto no primeiro dia em que te vi.

-Brigado Brock!- Ai, Ash parou um pouco para pensar.- Ei!- E Brock passou a rir dele.

Mas agora vamos voltar ao que interessa, eu tentando ter meu momento Romântico, com o meu recém-descoberto Paul.

-O Quê foi Dawn?- Ele se virou pra mim sorrindo. Gente o sorriso dele é lindo! Acho que fui fechada pelo cupido!

"Eu e Deus na Fita..."

-De novo, isso? O que é afinal.- Ele perguntou.

-Isso? Isso é uma história muito engraça, só que eu iria demorar outra história para te cotar.

-Como assim?

-Que tal nós nunca mais falarmos sobre isso e voltássemos pra onde estávamos?

-Tá Legal! O que você iria me falar?- Droga é verdade, era eu que ia falar com ele, né.

-Eu, só queria me despedir mesmo, sabe você é um cara legal e foi legal esse nosso tempo juntos. E talvez se eu ficar presa numa nevasca de novo já sei quem posso chamar.

E riu e Respondeu:

-Legal.- Ele deu uma pausa –Só mais uma coisa... Chapinha?

-Cala Boca, seu idiota!

-Tchau pra você também problemática.- Ele deu outra risada e foi embora.

E eu fiquei lá olhando com aquela cara de paisagem olhando ele ir. Mas aí os intrometidos"chegaram.

-Que Bom que ele finalmente foi, não é Dawn?- Perguntou Ash.

-Sei lá, Mais ou Menos.- Falei sem sair da minha antiga posição.

-Como assim?

-Um minuto, Dawn!- Falou Brock

-Que foi Brock.- Ainda sem over um musculo tentando encolir toda essa história.

- É que, -Ele deu uma pausa, meu deus desembucha logo garoto. -Essa é a jaqueta do Paul...

Fim.

* * *

**_Realmente, essa Fic não parece não parece que levou o tempo de ser escrita que levou._**

**_Pessoal eu não sei porque, mas eu adoro Ikarishipping!_**

**_Minha sitação a Dori se da em conta que eu vi esse filme ontem e gente ela arrasa!  
_**

**_E essa Fic da agredecimento a música "I'm Yours" do Jason Mraz, pois fiquei ouvindo ela direto enquanto escrevia._**

**_Até logo,_**

**_Bjuos,_**

**_N*t*sh*._**

**_Pss: Deixem Rewies!!!  
_**


End file.
